Baby Charmed
by Sapphirefoxgirl
Summary: LabyrinthCharmed crossover.Phoebe has a problem, she's pregnant.with Cole's child.What effect will this have on their relationship?And what happenes when the the baby,Sarah,starts showing signs of great magic?Also why are people with unusual magic keep tr
1. Default Chapter

Chap 1:The New Charmed One 

Piper was cooking, and ,for once, it wasn't a potion, it was dinner. Paige was either with her husband or with Leo, trying to find a spell to help her morning sickness, she had been pregnant for 6 months already, and everyone was excited to have a new member in the family.

Then, Phoebe came in with a troubled look on her face.

"Okay, what's wrong." she says to her sister.

"I…I got drunk last night, and…and," she starts, looking down at the table in shame.

Piper let an eyebrow shoot upwards, she had an idea on what happened, and she really hoped she was wrong.

"And…?" she asked.

"And, I…I…I'm pregnant…." she muttered.

Pipers eyes got wide as she moved over to comfort her younger sister.

"Oh Phoebe, it…it'll be okay." she said while hugging Phoebe, trying to get her sister to cheer up.

"No…No it won't. It…it's Cole's baby." said Phoebe as tears fell out from her eyes.

Time seemingly stopped, Piper's eyes widened, Leo and Paige, who had just orbed there, stood shock-still.

But what they didn't know was in the shadows of the house was the father, Cole, he too stood shock-still.

All he did was come over to talk to Phoebe about what happened, only to find out he was to be a father. He wasn't going to let the child grow up without a father. After all, he did still love Phoebe.

(A few months later.)

It had been a few months since the group found out Phoebe was pregnant, and she was starting to show. Also, although she seemed to be heartbroken at first, she was starting to accept it, she was even acting excited about it. Paige had had her baby, it was cute brown haired boy, who had round hazel eyes.

Cole had silently watched over her all through these months, making sure nothing bad happened. He also made sure no demons came to harm Phoebe or her family. To destroy the family would mean to put stress on Phoebe, stress wasn't good for a pregnant woman.

So now he watched as Phoebe was shopping for baby stuff at the mall with a bit of fascination. He was glad she wasn't going to get ride of the child and had accepted it.

"Aww, Phoebe! You have to buy this! It would be soo cut on the baby!" Paige said excitedly as she held up a pink baby outfit.

"Yeah! It is cute! I'll buy it!" Phoebe said with equal excitement.

Cole merely smirked at this as he let the shadows hide him once again.

(At the house.)

Phoebe and Paige went home to find it was unusually quiet.

"Hello, is anyone home?" said Paige with a bit of fright in her voice.

Suddenly, there was a bang, and a man with light brown colored hair stepped out. His crystal blue eyes in a chilling glare.

"I will not allow this child to be born." was all he said before he attacked.

Suddenly, a huge shot of energy came out of nowhere and stuck the man.

The man growled lowly as a blue light engulfed him.

"I will be back, maybe not tomorrow, or the day after that. But rest assured, I will be back in a few years, when I am able to travel freely through the worlds. This child will not ruin my chance at corrupting all of the kingdoms." ha said as the light fully engulfed him and disappeared.

The two frightened witches looked behind them to see who saved them.

Phoebe's heart stopped as she looked at the figure.

Cole.

He looked at them, panting.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You…You were watching me all…all along." Phoebe said, all the while in shock.

Cole sighed, and slowly let the shadows consume him.

"Yes, I was. And I still will." he answered as he disappeared into the shadows.

(6 months later.)

Another 6 months passed by and these kind of meetings continued, slowly rekindling the relationship between the demon and the charmed witch.

At this very moment Phoebe was at the hospital, she had just given birth the other night and was sleeping as the doctors let her family in the room. Piper came over and tapped on Phoebe's head.

"Phoebe…Phoebe, wake up…" she said as Phoebe opened her eyes.

"Huh?" Phoebe said as she looked up to Piper.

"Oh good, your awake." Paige said tiredly.

"Paige was up all night trying to get Tommy to stop crying." Leo said while carrying Wyatt.

"We saw the baby, she's so cute!" Paige shouted while carrying her sleeping baby.

"So what did you name her?" Piped asked curiously.

"Sarah, Sarah Mikya Halliwell."

Sapphirefoxgirl: Wow, never wrote something with this much fluff before.

Ja Ne!

Sapphirefoxgirl


	2. A Mother's Premonition

Sapphirefoxgirl: HELLO!!!!! This is for elisaday16, who asked for this on her B-Day, so….HERE IT IS!!!!!

Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention Chris, yes, he is born already and his future self already died, okay? Chris is a few months older than Sarah, but is still younger than Tommy, here are the birth dates.

Wyatt: 1yr.old. Born on October 5th Tommy: 10 months old, born March 2nd Chris: 5 months old, born February 18th Sarah: 4 months old, born June 22nd

I will be adding my own personal character later on in the story, is that okay with you guys?

It had been 4 months since the attack from the mysterious man who had tried to hurt Phoebe's baby girl, and Cole had become a frequent visitor in the Halliwell house. The sisters were becoming used to having him around to take care of his daughter. However, at the same time, Phoebe was becoming even more nervous.

She wasn't afraid of him attacking anyone, no, this was very different, she was afraid of loving him, watching him take care of Sarah caused old feelings to rise up again, and it deeply frightened her, she didn't want to get hurt again.

"Whhaaa!!!!!" came a familiar wail, it was, not Sarah, but Tommy.

The young boy had always been the loudest, crying whenever he felt like it, and when he cried then…..

"WWWWHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!A!" came three more wails of anguish

Then the others were soon to follow, Tommy's cries always startled the others, causing them to cry.

Phoebe signed and got up to settle her daughter, fully knowing two other mothers were doing the same.

When she got there she saw, not her sisters, but someone else who seemed to be on her mind more and more often lately.

Cole.

"That little bugger seems to cause all the others to start…" Cole said awkwardly as Phoebe stared at him.

"Yes, Paige ought to be here soon to calm him down." Phoebe answered, not allowing herself to look straight at Cole.

Cole sighed and looked at her with eyes that her daughter had inherited, eyes that, while at times looking blue or gray, were also a striking emerald green at times, she could never say exactly what color eyes the two had.

" Phoebe, can't you at least look at me? I'm sorry about the past, but we have a daughter now, I want to be here, I can't take the awkwardness when I'm around you." Cole sighed as he gently rocked Sarah into a peaceful sleep.

Phoebe looked at the ground, she couldn't take it either, she wanted to tell Cole that she still loved him, that she wanted their old relationship back, but she was so afraid, afraid that he no longer wanted her.

Phoebe finally looked up at Cole, and was about to tell him how she felt when….

"I'm so sorry Phoebe!!!!! I tried to get Tommy to stop before any of the other babies woke up, but…..you know how he is, I'm so sorry, I know how tired you've been lately and……"

"PAIGE!!!!! It's okay, look, Sarah's asleep now, lets just go back to bed, okay?" said Phoebe as she quickly went back to her room, knowing Cole had left as soon as he heard Paige open the door.

Her heart was beating rapidly, she almost told Cole what she felt, she felt so confused and tired, as well as slightly disappointed.

Exhausted, Phoebe closed her eyes, and let herself slowly forget her problems as she drifted off to sleep.

Only to dream something that would leave her greatly confused and frightened.

(Dream/Premonition)

"I wish the goblin would come and take you away, right now!!!" shouted a young girl who looked startlingly like herself.

She, briefly, wondered why someone so young would be left with a baby so small, the girl only looked to be around 14 or 15yrs.old. But, then again, many kids were left to baby-sit, but, from the looks of it, the girl was tired, frustrated, and had a look in her eye that showed a deep pain deep inside of her.

Phoebe felt sorry for the young girl, it looked as if she was way too stressed for a young girl her age.

The girl left the baby's room, and, as soon as the girl closed the door, the baby stopped crying.

The sudden stop of wailing, startled and frightened the young girl as a look of worry came over her. Phoebe suddenly felt that something was extremely wrong.

"Toby? Why have you stopped crying?" The girl said timidly, cautiously opening the door to the baby's room.

It was silent, and dark. There was an air of fright and worry as the young girl reached ou t her hand to the baby blanket.

The girls hands were shaking as she worriedly thought over the possibilities of what could have happened.

The girl suddenly yanked off the baby blanket.

The girls eyes widened in fear, cold fright filled her at the sight.

The baby was gone.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Screamed Phoebe as she darted off her bed, sweating as the fear of the young in her dream slowly left her.

The door swung opened as her sisters came in.

"Phoebe!!! Are you okay?!" screamed Piper, who was holding a crying Chris.

"Yes," Phoebe answered, "just a bad dream, a very bad dream…"

Or at least that was what she hoped, as she looked at her daughter look at her through the bars of her crib.

And the she realized, looking at her daughter,

The young girl in her dream,

Had those exact same unique oddly colored eyes……

As her daughter and Cole.

To be continued…… Sapphirfoxgirl: Did u like it? I HOPE U DID!!!By the way Toby is not Sarah's little brother in here, though everything that happened in the Labyrinth happens here, the woman and man are not her parents, nor her step-parents, you'll find out later why Sarah was even with them and Toby as the story goes on………

Sapphirefoxgirl 


End file.
